Werewolf in Time
by lady-kristina-malfoy
Summary: I'm back! new and improved, hermione is out late one night and is bitten by a werewolf, she passes out and when she wakes she's in...you have to read. this story is about time travel, rated R for violence, language and maybe sex, rated M for later chapter
1. Chapter 1 bites and times a bitch

(AN:) I just want to say if your going to bash my story because you say that Hermione and Remus shouldn't be together then don't read it. I know this chapter is a bit short but work with me.

Werewolf in time Chapter 1 Bites and Times a Bitch

Hermione Granger was standing on the edge of the lake next to the

forbidden forest. She stared at the full moon drinking in it's soft light

she loved the pleasant glow of the moon. She thought it was beautiful, loving midlit walks about the Hogwarts grounds.

She didn't have to think about school

and all of the homework that she was always doing.

She didn't have to worry about how her only friends were Harry and Ron, sure they were

great friends but it didn't stop her from wanting some girls to talk to.

There were just some things she wanted to talk to people about that she

Couldn't tell Harry and Ron. People avoided her especially boys,

It's not that she wasn't pretty in fact she was beautiful, her fizzy

uncontrollable hair had turned into silky curls that fell down her back.

Her body was filled out in all the right places.

No the reason no one would ask her out was because they were afraid of Harry and Ron. To them Hermione was a sister and they protected her like one. Out here she felt free, she had no worries, no one bothered her.

She sighed and stretched beneath the silvery moon beams, then she froze. Something moved at the end of the forest, she didn't know what it was. The creature howled fear gripped her heart, it was a werewolf. It spotted her and started to run towards her.

She turned and ran towards the castle, she new she Wouldn't be able to outrun the werewolf but she had to try. She ran as fast as she could, but it jumped on her from behind and knocked her to the ground.

She tried to kick it off, but it bit her shoulder. She

screamed in pain and tried to get away but it was no use it kept biting

her and she kept kick and hitting it until she had no more strength

left. The pain was unbearable and her last thought before she passed out

Was 'I wish I wasn't here.'

I hope you guys liked the first chapter. R&R and I'll make sure to update soon. Please give me ideas so I know what you want from my story!

love Lady Kristina Malfoy 


	2. Sleeping beauty wakes

_(AN:) since you guys asked so nicely I've decided to take pity on you and give you another chapter early! and to make it perfectly clear, she was bit and this chapter has mmore about the time travel issue. love ya all for reviewing but I would still like to know what you want from this story give me ideas. If anyone seems OOC it's most likely because I need them to be. and I added a character that isn't in the books, because I need more people._

_Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter do you think I'd be writing this...not I think not._

_Chapter 2 sleeping beauty wakes_

Hermione blinked her eyes a few times waiting for her vision to become less fuzzy, her head was pounding and her entire body ached. Her vision came back and she looked around her, she was in the hospital wing, but it looked different. She looked around some more then laid back down. The doors opened and in walked professor dumbledore he looked at her and smiled.

"Ah I see you are awake."

"Yes."

He walked over to her and sat down in a chair next to the bed.

"Do you feel up to answering a few questions?" he asked his eyes were devoid of there usual twinkle

"Yes of course professor."

"My first is who are you?"

Hermione was confused "Wha-? You know me."

"No dear I do not." he said gently acting like she was crazy

'o god dumbledore has finally gone off the deep end he really is crazy' she thought

"I'm Hermione Granger." then added "head girl." she said slowly

"My dear your not head girl, Lily Evens is our head girl this year."

Hermione froze 'Lily Evens? wasn't that the name of Harry's mum?' then it all clicked neatly into place.

"Headmaster what year is it?" she asked dreading the answer

He looked startled "It's 1970."

Hermione nodded her head solemnly "I've traveled back in time."

Dumbledore looked taken aback for a moment then nodded his head, he was obviously used to strange situations.

"What am I going to do?" she asked doom starting to show it's presence

"The only thing you can do is stay here, unfortunately Ms. Granger, there is not way for you to return to your time as you may know it. Your being here right now has already disrupted time. I'm araid you will have to make a new life here.I suggest we start by finishing your education, What year are you in?"

"7th."

"as soon as your well, we will sort you into a house and you will start classes."

She nodded as madam pomfrey came into view she shooed the headmaster out of the hospital wing, then gave Hermione a dreamless sleeping potion.

3 days later Hermione was finally let out of the hospital wing and was sent to dumbledore's office with the password. She stepped in front of the gargoyle

"sugar quills."

The gargoyal jump aside and Hermione stepped to the stair case, when she reached the top she knocked softly on the hard wood door. She opened the door and was greeted by dumbledore.

"Please sit down Ms. Granger.lemon drop?" he motioned to the chair in front of the desk, taking out a small bowl of the candies. Hermione shook her head refusing the small treat "Well we should just get right to it and sort you before we do anything else." dumbledore picked up the old hat and gentally placed it on her head.the hat imeadeatly woke up.

"ah miss granger I see I have sorted you in a different time…well theres no use in changing your house. 'GRYFINDOR!'

Hermione sighed as she thought, 'Gryffindor, big suprize there. ' She winced as she felt a jolt of pain corse through her sholder. It would be a long time before the bite healed. Amazingly thought werewolfs had the ability to heal all wounds, the bites themselves took forever to heal, even then the scar never went away.

Infact if her information was correct it should heal during her first full moon, at this thought she shuddered. I was also a known fact that the first transformation was far worse then all the other future transformations. She was shook out of her thoughts when dumbledore said,

"Well, Ms. Granger now that thats settled we will get you a set of robes, as well as anything else you will need for your education, not to mention a little spending money." His eyes twinkled at this, " Seeing as how you can not return to your time I don't see the harm in leting you keep your name."

"Thankyou sir."

"Yes that will do nicely, now what I have next to say is very important. You are here for a reason, though niether of us know what it is. You are here to change something, but heed this warning, only tell your closest of friends what you are and where your from, remember you cannot trust everyone. Do you understand?"

"Only to well." she sighed thinking of Peter Pettigrew's horrible deed.

"Very well ms. Granger I will leave you to get settled, you will find a sparebed in the girls dormitory. There will be a trunk with everything you need and your class schedule will be on top. oh and one last thing," he said before she could get up "Might I suggest that you get to know a young man named Remus Lupin, you might find you have alot in common."

She noticed that he had that twinkle in his eye that said he knew something that she didn't, she smiled knowingly and walked out of his office.

"Oh and proffesser?" she turned slightly before she closed the door. "Who found me?"

"Sirius Black."

Hermione nodded sadly, as she closed the door.

The reality of what happened was slowly sinking into hermione, she had gone back in time. She would meet Harry's parents, She would most likely meet alot of people that she knew would die. A soft sigh ecaped her, then a thought hit her.

"I'll be damned if I let anyone be killed." then she knew what dumbledore had said was true. She was here to change something, and if she changed the right things...with this thought in mind she walked up to the portrait of the Fat Lady and said the password

"Bravery."

She walked up the stairs into the 7th year girls dormitory. Dumbledore was right there was a spare bed with a trunk. She opened the trunk to see her schedule along with everything she needed for the year. She looked up as she heard voices enter the room, a woman with long red hair and green eyes entered the room first followed by a woman with short blonde hair. the girls looked at her.

Hermione took this chance introduce herself,

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger, I'm new."

The woman with red hair walked up to her, "I'm Lily Evens, and this," she said pointing to the other girl "is Alisa Stevens."

(AN:) again please review it makes me update faster. so the more reviews I get the more chapters you get! love ya all much Lady Kristina Malfoy

(PS cookies for those who think Draco(Tom Felton) is sexy!)


	3. night frights

OH MY GOD! I never expect a response like this! I love you guys! you are the best, and because you are all so loyal, I'm going to update early AGAIN! Don't you all love me? please keep updating. and I siriusly think that more people should write remus/hermione fics. can you believe that there are 5 more pages of Hermione/Severus fics than there are hermione/ remus fics! for shame! Remus is soooooo much more sexy!

Werewolf In Time

Chapter 3 _Night Frights_

_Remus Lupin/Hermione Granger pairing_

_last chapter_

_She walked up the stairs into the 7th year girls dormitory. Dumbledore was right there was a spare bed with a trunk. She opened the trunk to see her schedule along with everything she needed for the year. She looked up as she heard voices enter the room, a woman with long red hair and green eyes entered the room first followed by a woman with short blonde hair. the girls looked at her._

_Hermione took this chance introduce herself,_

_"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger, I'm new."_

_The woman with red hair walked up to her, "I'm Lily Evans, and this," she said pointing to the other girl "is Alisa Stevens."_

**Chapter 3**

Hermione smiled at Harry's future mother, and the woman standing next to her. Alisa spoke up breaking the silence

"What school did you go to before?"

Hermione thought fast "I was home schooled, but then my parents died in a car accident and I was sent here." it wasn't technically a lie, her parents had died in a car accident.

"Oh. I'm so sorry, it must be hard." said Lily as she set her books on her bed, after a few seconds of respectful silence Lily asked, "Would you like me to show you around the castle?"

Hermione pretended awe "Oh yes, it's so big I'm sure I will get lost."

"Don't worry you'll know your way around in no time at all." Lily waved her over and the two girls exited the room

"I'm telling you guys it was wierd." whispered a a boy with long shaggy black hair and blue eyes

"Why Sirius?What was so weird about it?" asked the ever inquisitive Remus lupin, His friend was acting odd

"Well, when I found her she was covered in blood, she was bearly breathing."

Remus frowned, followed but James Potters' comment of

"Do you know where she came from?"

"No, I don't even know her name. Dumbledore made me leave the infermery after I brought her there. I havn't heard from him or seen the girl since."

Remus sighed frustrated "Regardless of how she got here why would she be covered in blood?" he thought outloud

Sirius shrugged not have any reaonable answer to give his friend. James ran his hand through his hair

"Lets just drop it for now and see if this girl shows up, if not then I think we should go to Dumbledore."

Remus nodded

Sirius turned to Remus lowering his voice even further "When is the next full moon?"

Pain flashed through his eyes before it was covered

"Two weeks."

Lily had taken Hermione on a tour of Hogwarts, She tried to look as interested as possible and she guessed it looked convincing enough. They had arrived back at the Gryffindor common room hours later by that time few students still lingered near the fire. Lily led her up the girls staircase, they dressed and after an exchange of "goodnight" fell asleep.

_She was running through the forrbidden forest the cool air swishing through her silvery fur. She stop and sniffed the air...there was someone near by, but it wasn't a person. Hermione glanced at the bushes to her left seeing movement. Then she heard a soft howl emit from within the depths of the green masses of leaves, before two yellow eyes looked at her. A wolfish thought ran through her head over and over again. This is my mate._

Hermione was ripped from her sleep drenched in cold sweat, gasping for breath, she got out of bed and went to sit on the window seat.It finnaly sunk in...she was a werewolf. While gazing at the moon hermione knew that she didn't have to look at a calendar to know that she only had 2 weeks until her transformation. Becoming a wolf didn't bother her, werewolfs never did. Infact she had always held a soft spot for the people, mainly Remus. She sighed looking up at the half moon, she just...didn't know what to expect.

A/N: yes I know thins one is a tad shorter than my other ones but I'll make it up to you all by uploading 2 chapters next time if one of you starts a new remus/hermione fic! just give me proof, and if I'm feeling generous I might just upload 3!

love lady kristina malfoy


	4. sickeningly sweet introductions

_chapter 4 sickeningly sweet introductions_

_Warning:Remus/Hermione pairing_

_Disclaimer: Siriusly if I owned Harry Potter I would not be writing this story, and the most sexy Sirius would still be alive damn it!_

_**recap**_

_Lily had taken Hermione on a tour of Hogwarts, She tried to look as interested as possible and she guessed it looked convincing enough. They had arrived back at the Gryffindore common room hours later by that time few students still lingered near the fire. Lily led her up the girls staircase, they dressed and after an exchange of "goodnight" fell asleep._

_She was running through the forrbidden forest the cool air swishing through her silvery fur. She stop and sniffed the air...there was someone near by, but it wasn't a person. Hermione glanced at the bushes to her left seeing movement. Then she heard a soft howl emit from within the depths of the green masses of leaves, before two yellow eyes looked at her. A wolfish thought ran through her head over and over again. This is my mate._

Hermione was ripped from her sleep drenched in cold sweat, gasping for breath, she got out of bed and went to sit on the window seat.It finnaly sunk in...she was a werewolf. While gazing at the moon hermione knew that she didn't have to look at a calendar to know that she only had 2 weeks until her transformation. Becoming a wolf didn't bother her, werewolfs never did. Infact she had always held a soft spot for the people, mainly Remus. She sighed looking up at the half moon, she just...didn't know what to expect.

Remus was startled awake breathing hard untill he realized he wasn't in the forrbidden forest, he was in his bed. He looked around seeing James and Sirius sleeping like babies. He breifly wandered why Peter wasn't in bed. Then his thoughts turned to a silver wolf with amber eyes. He felt an overwhelming need to find the beautiful wolf in his dreams.

Hermione didn't get any sleep that night watching the moon slowly sink to the ground as the sun came up. Removing herself from the window seat she found that her entire body ached from sitting all night long, she picked up her clothes for the day an headed to the shower. The water beating down on her slowly worked out all her aches and pains, absorbing all of her sleepiness. she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower preforming a drying spell on herself, she examined her self in the mirror everything looked the same until her gaze fell upon her shoulder. She flinched slightly at the sight of the bite, it still hurt sometimes mostly at night. Turning away from the mirror she dressed picked up her books and then down to the great hall for breakfast.

She was about halfway though eating when she heard a group of boys enter, she looked up and her eyes looked upon each of the boys, she knew at once that they were James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. She stiffled a gasp at the sight of Remus, he looked REALLY good, no shabby robes, no worry lines, not to mention the obvious fact that her was 20 years younger. To put it plainly...he was sexy.When they saw her they stopped talking and walked over to her. Sirius was first to speak with the woman he had found

"Good morning my fair lady, may I inquire as to what your name is?" he asked in a sudductive voice, grazing the back of her hand acrossed his lips. She Quirked an eyebrow at him taking her hand back.

"Hermione Granger."

"A beautiful name for a most beautiful woman." she could here snickers excape from James and Remus, Peter looked clueless "I, milady am Sirius Black." he turned to his friends who were now more composed but still trying not to laugh. "and these fine gentalmen are James potter, Remus lupin, and Peter Pettigrew." Each one said hello as he heard his name. Her eyes lingered on Remus and she felt butterflies settle in her stomach. Then she heard the unmistakable voice of Lily

"Sirius leave her alone! she's only just got here she does not need you hitting on her." Sirius winked at Hermione then turned to Lily with a sarcastic smile

"Of course Queen Lily whatever your heart desires." Lily glared at him, and Hermione saw that James frowned when Sirius addressed her. Lily sat down next to Hermione, and started scooping food onto her plate.

She could feel Remus' eyes on her as she continued to eat, Hermione looked up at him and breifly her new werewolf instincts took over as she caught his scent,

_I want to claim him as mine and only mine, he will be my mate... Holy shit were did that come from? Sure he's hot, but mate? damn my werewolf hormones!_

Hermione blushed slightly as she quickly excused herself and ran to the library.

_I need to find out more about werewolves...now!_

Remus was looking at hermione from acrossed the table, all he could think about was how beautiful she looked. Remus felt his blood begin to warm at the thought,

_bloody werewolf hormones! _he thought trying to hide his ummm lets say "feelings" for her.

Just then hermione looked up at him, for a split second Remus swore he saw her dark chocolate eyes flash to a light amber. He shrugged it off as a trick of the light. He watched her face turn slightly red as she excused herself from the table.

_Hmmm odd..._Remus thought as he caught her sent ..._I know that smell..._he thought but in the end shrugged it off knowing that it would come to him later.

_(A/N) yes I know it's short but you are getting 2 chapters so don't complain too much. cookies for anyone if they know what sent it was that remus couldn't place. and candy for those that think Sirius is a sex god! because you know he is. SEXY SIRIUS! such a waste that he's not real. anyway thankyou to all of your ideas, I LOVED them all! You guys rock! I only expected 20 or so reviews for the entire story and look! I have 20 with just the first three chapters! oh and by the way those of you who said you were writing a story...I believe you...for now, which is why your getting 2 chapters! what do you guys think if I made a new Remus/Hermione fic with a phantom of the opera theme, well not really theme per say, but hermione and remus acting out the play for a school project? of course it will have to be another time travel fic or else it wont work but tell me what you think. I really need ideas for what there going to do for the next two weeks, I have everything after the two weeks planned but I don't know what to do for right now. how about a huge party in the gryffindore tower with everyone and maybe a few more girls to even it out? tell me what you think. _

_as always love lady kristina malfoy_

_ps come to the dark side...we have cookies!_


	5. the art of interesting lessons

_(A/N) you all know you love me. so give me ideas_

_disclaimer: if I owned Harry Potter I would have ALOT of money...and I don't...so I guess i don't own it_

_chapter 5 the art of interesting lessons_

Hermione entered Defense Against the Dark Arts with Lily, the boys followed not to far behind. They all sat as the bell rang and the teacher foalted into the room. They were all assigned to read pages 393-406, Hermione opened her book seeing that they were going to study boggarts.

_why are they so far behind, _she thought, _we did this ages ago. _she mentally shrugged and started taking notes. a half an hour later the techer called for them to stop,

"I have a treat for you today." he sighed happily "With the help of some of the staff I managed to capture a boggart that was hiding in a small trunk, as you can see I have this small trunk beside me. Now get into a straight line and I will open the trunk, _if_ you read the chapter I have instructed." looked directly at a few choice students, "Then you should know that noone knows what a boggart really looks like. Does anyone know why?"

Hermione's hand shot into the air. The teacher looked surprised before he called on her.

"Yes Ms. Granger?"

Hermione was pleased he called on her, "No one knows it's true form because it takes the shape of your worst fear."

"That is correct Ms. Granger, 10 points to Gryffindore. Know make a line and prepare to meet your wrost fear. Again if you read the chapter you should know what the curse is to get rid of the boggart."

Those choice students quickly riffled through their books looking for the curse.

"OK first up Ms. Evens."

Lily nervously walked up to the chest, she was afraid of some things but she never truely knew what scared her the most. she sighed _well nows a good time as any,_ the professer slowly lifted the lid, revealing...

(A/N) I should stop right here but I like to be nice once in a while so...)

revealing a bloody and broken James Potter. Lily stiffled a scream, as her mind went blank. Her mind fogged _oh god James is dead, no, no NO! oh god! _her breathing became shallow _I can't breathe!_

Then she heard behind her someone shout "_Riddikulous!" (_sp?) then she felt strong arms turn her, and wrap her tightly in their embrace, she was shaking violently now.

"Calm down Lily, breathe. I'm right here, I'm not hurt. Look, please look at me." Lily glaced up from his chest looking him in the eyes. Seeing that he was alright. She held on to him tighter, but just before she layed her head back on his chest she saw Hermione walk up to the bloody James. Lily saw the boggart shift it's shape into a picture of the full moon. She saw Hermione cover her mouth with her hand before she whispered

the spell turning the moon into a bouncy ball. Lily looked around, no one had noticed Hermione's fear they were all looking her and James. As Lily cuddled deeper into James' embrace she pondered two thoughts,

_do I love James...yes I do_

_why is Hermione afraid of the moon?_

The sun was setting as Hermione sat at the edge of the lake. she sat there watching the half moon slowly rise, she could feel it's soft damning beams of light. Sighing she looked at the beautiful yet trecherous moon, whispering sadly "I wish I only knew what to expect. I don't know what to do."

She heard someone sit down next to her and reconized Lily as her sent floated over to her.

"Your a werewolf arn't you?"

Hermione wasn't surprized that Lily had figured it out, she knew Harry's mother was smart. Hermione nodded her head slightly, answering Lily's question.

"Then as a werewolf you can sence other werewolves right?"

Hermione nodded her head again "yes."

Lily sighed "Then why wont you tell Remus? I think you need another werewolf to talk to about this."

Hermione paused thinking about this, _why havn't I told him? because you can't get to close to him, you can't get close to anyone. _

She sighed once again finally looking at lily, _To late you've already gotten to attached_ her mind whispered to her.

"Maybe I will but I don't know if I can."

Lily looked at her puzzled "What do you mean?"

"I don't know if I can attach myself to him like that."

"I don't understand."

It was then that Hermione realized she had to tell Lily the truth...the whole truth. She knew Lily wouldn't tell anyone even if her life depended on it. She knew Lily was one of the few she could trust.

"I need you to promise me what I'm about to tell you will never be repeated, even to Remus, Sirius, James or Peter. No one can know, my life depends upon this secret." Hermione knew that if the boys were to find out then they would most likely tell Peter. She didn't know if Peter was working for Voldemort yet but she wasn't going to take the chance.

Lily could tell that this was important, she nodded her head saying feverently "I wont tell anyone."

Hermione looked around and cast a silencing charm around them, then took a deep breath "Lily I'm from the future."

_A/N: WHAT WILL BE LILYS REACTION? you will have to wait until the next chapter. sorry these chapters were so late but I was sick for a couple of days. anyway give me ideas for the next 2 weeks until the FULL MOON (dum dum duuuuummmmmm!)_

_love always lady kristina malfoy_


	6. Reactions

_Disclaimer: I had a dream that I owned harry potter...and then I woke up...damn_

_chapter 6 Reactions_

_recap_

_"I need you to promise me what I'm about to tell you will never be repeated, even to Remus, Sirius, James or Peter. No one can know, my life depends upon this secret." Hermione knew that if the boys were to find out then they would most likely tell Peter. She didn't know if Peter was working for Voldemort yet but she wasn't going to take the chance. _

_Lily could tell that this was important, she nodded her head saying feverently "I wont tell anyone."_

_Hermione looked around and cast a silencing charm around them, then took a deep breath "Lily I'm from the future."_

"So James..." Sirius was poking for information again " What do you think about Lily's fear?"

James glared at his nosey friend. Sirius had been asking the same question since DADA. He sighed then decided to give up.

"Sirius I love her, and if I was in front of the boggart it would be of her in the same state." James put his head in his hands "Bloody hell, I love her." He felt a hand on his back and looked up into Remus eyes.

"Thats not a bad thing mate. How are you going to tell her?"

James sighed a small smile graceing his lips. " When the time is right."

Lily looked at hermione a huge smile splayed acrossed her face.

Hermione looked at her strangely, "You don't look that suprised."

Lily giggled slightly "Oh I'm suprised it just makes so much sence." Lily giggled like a little girl at christmas

"why is that?"

"Well there was you being found bloody and broken with a werewolf bite two weeks after the full moon. Frankly I'm surprised that Remus hasn't figured it out that your a werewolf yet. Then you were enrolled here and thats never happened before perticularly in someones 7th year."

Hermione smiled softly "your right." She knew Harry's mother was smart but this was brilliance. she looked back up at the moon sadly

"Come on 'mione we should go inside."

hermione nodded solumly before getting up and wipping her skirt free of grass. Lily linked her arm through Hermione's giving her comfort as they walked up to the castle.

"Soooo..." it would seem that Sirius was back into everyones business "Remus my furry friend. Are you going to go to the party tonight?"

Remus looked up from the book he was reading "What party?"

"The party that I'm throwing tonight in the room of requirement." Sirius gave him a werid look

"I don't know, I still have to study."

Sirius looked at him disgusted, "_Study?_ why in bloody hell would you want to study? No nevermind, I'm sick and tired of watching you mope. I've watched your self pity for 6 years. _oh I'm a werewolf and no girl will ever like me._ Cut the crap Remus, your going." and with that Sirius stormed out of the common room slamming the portrait behind him. Remus looked stunned for a second, before sighing

_he's right...well I guess I'm going to the party_

hey everyone, I'm sorry it took so long, but hey I updated. school has been murder! anyway thankyou for all of your reviews! now I need help should the slytherins be FRIENDS or FOES with hermione? and do you want SPIN THE BOTTLE or TRUTH OR DARE? please review I would LOVE it.

love lady kristina malfoy


	7. surprises

(A/N) sorry again that this update is so late. Death eaters have been chasing me and I have just now gotten to a computer. I got new Internet! hehehe, anyway...thankyou for all the reviews! I have counted the votes on the slytherins being friends or foes and as promised here is the next chapter. again thankyou thankyou thankyou! for all the help

_Surprises_

_Sirius looked at him disgusted, "Study? why in bloody hell would you want to study? No never mind, I'm sick and tired of watching you mope. I've watched your self pity for 6 years. oh I'm a werewolf and no girl will ever like me. Cut the crap Remus, your going." and with that Sirius stormed out of the common room slamming the portrait behind him. Remus looked stunned for a second, before sighing_

_he's right...well I guess I'm going to the party_

_Chapter 7 The party_

"Hermione!" yelled Lily who was just now running into the girl's dorm.

Hermione jumped at Lily's loud outburst, then set aside the book she was reading. The hyper redhead jumped on the brunette's bed, and hermione smiled widely.

"What's up Lily?" she asked her friend quietly

"There's going to be a _huge _party in the common room at 11:00 tonight, we are going even if I have to drag you there myself."

Hermione looked surprised then sighed in defeat. There was no way Lily was going to let her get out of going to this party.

Lily leaned over her friend

"Come on 'mione you've done nothing but mope around since you told me of your furry little problem. You have to have _some_ fun." Lily gave her a puppy dogface, "Please?"

"Ok, ok." Hermione smiled widely, "I'll go with you."

It was time for the party and the common room was filled to bursting with 5th years and up. Butterbeer bottles were everywhere, and music was so loud Hermione didn't know how Mcgonagal didn't hear it.

"Come on Hermione I'll get us butterbeer." Lily said dragging her friend to a makeshift bar.

"Lily I don't drink." Hermione said resisting the stubborn red head.

"Hermione you need to loosen up, you've done nothing but study ad you know me I study a lot to but you're the best in the class. Even I have fun sometimes, you need to do the same. If anything you need it more than me." Lily held out the bottle "Just one it's all I ask of you."

Hermione eyed the bottle but gave in. "Alright but _just one._"

James came over a Quickly stole Lily for a dance. Hermione walked over to the makeshift bar and poured herself a shot of fire whiskey. Hermione missed Harry and Ron; tears came to her eyes as she saw James. _Harry looks so much like him_ she thought sadly

After emptying her glass she walked over to an empty couch in the corner. A new song was quickly cut off and Sirius stood at the front of the common room

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am happy to announce that we will now being ending the dancing in favor of a game." Sirius had a mischievous look in his eyes "The name of the game is seven minuets in heaven. I have already taken the liberty of putting the ladies names in one hat." Sirius held up the hat for empheses "and the men's in another. And don't worry if your dating someone your names will be spelled together. Now prongs and I have transfigured a closet just for the occasion" Sirius pointed to the door to his left and everyone gathered around to here who would be chosen first.

Sirius pulled out two pieces of paper "The first pair is Remus Lupin and Hermione Granger!"

Ooooohhh a cliffhanger! Yes I know your all going to kill me but remember if you do you wont get anymore chapters


End file.
